


Darkness Shared

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fight Sex, First Time, M/M, Non-Explicit, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime leads Sunstreaker deep under the city...and loses his temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Shared

The first swing was completely unexpected, but in retrospect, maybe Sunstreaker should have known. No one was that strong. No one could bottle up as much pain and disappointment as Prime had without eventually having to let it go.

And yet... even now, Prime had turned the anger on something inanimate. The first blow had been to an empty storage container, crumpling around his fist. The second was to knock the container away from him, but the temper was still there, the frustration oozing out of their leader.

Sunstreaker wondered that he could see it so clearly, and no one else ever had. Surely Prime had lost his temper around others of their rag-tag army. Someone had to know the pressure couldn't be borne by one mech alone for so long. Except, mechs talked, and not a single rumor of this had touched Sunstreaker's audials.

That was when he knew Prime gave him something no other mech could have, and he approached _his_ Prime in full swagger. "Don't do much, punching cans. But I bet you can't lay a finger on me," Sunstreaker taunted the broiling mech. Optics met, and Sunstreaker watched the anger be pushed away, hard, out of concern for the smaller mech.

Sunstreaker did the only thing he knew how to and punched Prime as hard as he could, pretty certain that would get the point across.

It did, and some, as the Leader gave into his emotions, and just brawled with the frontliner, resorting to tricks and abilities learned in low-grade energon dives, as well as those moves he had adapted from his own fights against the Decepticons. Sunstreaker couldn't help but flow into his battle mode to keep up, to push back, making certain that Prime's temper was exorcised fully.

Only, it didn't quite work that way, as their energy fields thrummed with the violence, brushing one another, colliding with the intensity that was unique to each one in method. As Prime's will to fight wore away, and he slipped on defense, Sunstreaker pressed the attack, landing the leader on his back, Sunstreaker astride his legs with arm raised for what would be a finishing blow in the arena.

Instead, his whole upper body contorted down, mobile face plates parting so that he could lick at the energon spilling in a slow drip from a nicked line within Prime's shoulder. The action provoked a groan of need, of hunger so great that Sunstreaker knew he had to follow through.

`~`~`~`~`

Coming online, pinning a far larger mech, was a novel experience. Prime was on his front, face down, still in a state of recharge. Dimly, Sunstreaker recalled Prime rolling that way as he was rebooting from overload, and growling at the motion. The warm chuckle and roll of shoulders indicating that Sunstreaker was welcome to lay on his back was less foggy a memory byte.

Now, despite the red and blue streaks along his finish, Sunstreaker would stay alert, here in the deep part of Iacon that Prime had led him, so that Prime could finish his recharge in peace.

For the mech who trusted his darkness to one that few understood or cared for, Sunstreaker would do much more than guard.


End file.
